Oops
by ChottoMatte
Summary: Roxas loses his shorts swimming, Axel goes in to 'help'. Akuroku, lemon scented.


A/N – Oneshot

**A/N** **–** **Oneshot. Smex.ish. no lemons, but cheesy one-liners. Buena Suerte!**

**-Shimaki**

**Disclaimer- nothing is mine. Don't make me cry.**

**Oops.**

"Dammit. I forgot the sunblock again." He muttered as he floated, his neon-rainbow floaty raft doing nothing to ease his discomfort. Roxas sighed, then flipped onto his stomach to paddle towards shore. He flopped off when he reached the shallows, where his twin brother Sora frolicked with 'we're just friends' Riku. Axel, his best friend, sat under their polkadot beach umbrella, his skin nearly the same shade of red as his hair.

"Daaaamn Roxy, y'know I burn easy." he complained as Roxas dug through the oversized beach tote beside the sunburnt boy.

"You should have put on sunscreen." He pulled out the bottle of SPF 70 and made sure to rub it onto as much of his skin as possible.

He tossed the bottle in Axel's general direction and stood back up. He hitched up his way-too-big swim trunks on his skinny hips and sarcastically asked, "D'you need any help with that?" when he saw how Axel was attempting (unsuccessfully) to apply the lotion to his red-as-a-tomato skin. Axel, whose complete lack of finesse and the ability to be gentle always made Roxas laugh, whimpered, nodded, and handed the sunscreen to the grinning blonde.

Though both boys considered themselves strictly heterosexual, they both acknowledged that weird things had been happening between them recently, but not in a necessarily bad way. It just got a little bit awkward at times. Axel would catch himself staring at Roxas' hips, swaying as he walked. When Axel was fixing the sink in the apartment the four boys shared, Roxas had walked in and hadn't been able to stop staring at the older man's ass as he wriggled around under the cupboards.

On a Boy's Movie Night a few weeks back, they had shared their first, very sloppy, very akward kiss. After a week with no new developments, they figured it would be safe to go to the beach and run around in tight trunks and no shirts.

From the look in Axel's eyes as Roxas sidled over to help him, it was exactly the opposite. Roxas noted this, quelled his apprehension, and waited for Axel to flip onto his stomach before letting the mega-blush he'd been holding back creep onto his cheeks. Feeling mischievous with a sense of power, he slowly straddled Axel's waist and whimpered in his ear, "Don't move of I pinch the sunburn. Hard."

8--8

Axel's _delicate_ situation was not made better by the object of his affections straddling his hips and unwittingly grinding as he sensually rubbed lotion all over his back. Definitely not helping. He concentrated on breathing deeply. He told himself, in what he _thought_ was a commanding voice, 'Calm down Axel. You are a suave, confident, and sexy gay man.'

Yeah, of course Axel was gay. Look at his friends, for heaven's sake. A crazy blonde dominatrix, an effeminate boy with little dancing water toys, and a man that you could swear on your LIFE was a woman. He'd been dating Demyx on-again/ off-again for years, but ever since little-mister-Roxy had transferred to RGU in Axel's Junior year, the little blonde ice princess had been the only thing on his mind. Axel, the conniving little devil that he was, had engineered these 'boy's movie nights' to get closer to Roxas, and as an added benefit, his best friend started dating the blonde's twin, Sora.

Sora, also known by Axel's nickname for him: Anti-Roxas, had been instrumental in gathering Roxas-related info. When Sora reported suspicious mutterings of Axel's name while Roxas was in the shower, Axel knew victory would soon be his. So, stealing a kiss at boy's night and engineering this scantily-clad get together was his way of showing Roxas he cared. Sadly, Roxas' thick skull didn't realize it. Now, back to the present…

8--8

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' Roxas' mind was screaming at him. He was rubbing lotion on the back of the man he unwittingly loved. But there was a problem: he was really enjoying it. (If you cough know what I mean.) Axel was moaning as his back was rubbed, and Roxas couldn't help but be aroused at the sight of a sweaty, moaning redhead. He formulated a getaway plan as he rubbed the last traces of sunscreen into Axel's skin. 'Alright.' he thought. 'Go!'

8--8

All of a sudden, the warm, soft presence of Roxas was gone. Axel turned over and saw the blonde running full-speed toward the water. He had managed to wedge a large, inflatable, alligator-shaped innertube around himself, but Axel was sure he'd felt a very… suspicious… object poking him in the back during his ever-so-yummy massage. He smirked, yawned, and went to claim his prize.

8--8

Roxas was blushing as red as Axel's sunburn as he reached the water and flung himself headlong into it. A bit of blustery, head-over-heals swimming and he was off, getting as far away from Axel as possible and willing his oh-so-noticeable boner to go away with thoughts of old women and cottage cheese.

Sadly, he noticed, Axel had gotten up and looked like he was coming towards the water that long leisurely gait with all those muscles… and the legs. Oh, those legs… he could imagine those long legs on either side of him, with Axel hovering over him- wait. That bit wasn't a fantasy. In the middle of his uber-daydream he'd failed to notice that Axel had by then waded into the water after him and was standing over him calling his name.

"Roxas. Rocks-ass." Axel waved his hand in front of the younger boy's face.

"Wh-wha?!" Roxas jumped back, his big innertube floatie the only thing keeping him above the water. 'Shit.' He thought inwardly, 'What'll I do now?'

8--8

Axel, happy the boy had finally looked up, laughed at the stupefied (lustful) look on his blonde's face and decided to put his plan into action. "Ready?" he asked, And not waiting to explain or hear questions, ripped Roxas' innertube off and tackled him. He made sure not to drown the younger boy, but completed his objective by dunking him under the water, pulling off his sea-salt-ice-cream-print trunks, and high-tailing it out of there.

You may think that an oceanful of water and extreme embarrassment could solve Roxy's little…cough …_problem_, but with Axel eye-raping him and the fact that the sexy-maniac redhead had gotten in a good grope before running like a little girl ensured that everything would br going according to plan.

8--8

Several hours later, Roxas was still in the water. His painfully obvious _problem_ had gone away, but the trunk-less boy wouldn't come out of the water. Sora and Riku had long since disappeared into the back of the car, and Axel was sitting at the water's edge, watching him. It must have been 3:30 at least, and the redhead had resorted to pleading to get him out. After a particularly _dirty_ promise, Roxas flushed and yelled, "READ MY LIPS IF YOU CAN'T HEAR ME THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. NOT. COMING. OUT."

Axel seemed to snap. "Fine. If you won't come out… I'll have to come in." He stood, and walked into the water.

"W-what?" Roxas stuttered, unnerved by the predatory look in the older man's eyes.

"You heard me." He got closer and Closer, the water only yo his waist where it reached the blonde's chest. "Do you know what you do to me Roxas?" He circled the boy, catching his eyes and winking. "How I feel when you touch me?" he smirked, now standing behind the blonde. He snaked his arm around Roxas' waist and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to find out?"

Roxas, by then, was nearly panting. Screw control. Screw heterosexuality. He wanted Axel, and now. So he fucked his control and replied, "Y-yes…" Axel looked taken aback from the promptness of his reply, but was happy to comply.

8--8

He pulled them out of the water, wrapped a towel quickly around Roxas' waist, and did a private little jig. His Roxy, all to himself. He propped Roxas up on a car, evicted the sex-starved Riku and Sora from the back of his minivan, and dragged his erstwhile lover inside. Axel, always the prepared one, (snort), had stashed a full bottle of lube under the passenger side chair, which had evidently been found by Riku and Sora.

Roxas sat still in the back, blushing and disconcerted. What was he thinking when he agreed to this?! Axel retuned from his foray into the unknown, freshly armed and extremely… 'happy'. He wasted no time on pleasantries, not bothering with coy pleasantries as he asked outright, "how far are you planning to go with this?"

Roxy, taken aback by the brash question, adapted his former coy expression and purred out, "As far as possible, babe." Oho. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

8--8

Several Hours later, the duo stumbled out of the van to the sight of a fully blackened night sky, Riku and Sora asleep on the sand, and a message, scrawled into the sand- 'Roxas! You sex fiend!' Roxas grinned, and left his brother to experience High Tide.

-end-

**B/N: So I hope you liked it. Sorry it takes so long to get these things up, but between the fact that I have to put all the paragraph separations in and my spellcheck doesn't want to do it's job… On that note I apologize four any mistakes (yeak I spelled that all wrong on purpose, to prove a point, my computer didn't say anything about it) Sooooo… we love you all and please review!**


End file.
